Cambio de Paradigma
by Shin Black
Summary: Clérigo de Escorpio es el pupilo de Milo, el caballero dorado nos cuenta como fue la eseñanza al pequeño y como cambió su paradigma. Contiene leve Milo x Camus.


**Cambio de paradigma.**

_Puede decirse que las experiencias enseñan, alientan y muchas veces motivan al hombre a continuar su rumbo en la vida, pero hay algunas que cambian completamente tu estructurada forma de trabajo. Cuando era pequeño, mis entrenamientos solían ser exhaustivos y mis horas de descanso breves, aun recuerdo a mi maestro, quien exigente me levantaba en el alba y me mandaba a la cama apenas y saliera la primera estrella de la noche griega en la isla de Milos. _

_Aun puedo recordar muy claramente el momento donde yo sería el que diera las ordenes, pensé que resultaría una tarea muy sencilla ¿qué tantos problemas da un pequeño de unos cinco años? Seguramente ninguno, pero cambié completamente mi esquema mental cuando los conocí; probablemente el hecho de tener un pupilo me ocasionó vehemente una sensación extraña, más que nada tortuosa y poco satisfactoria pero que de buenas a primeras me ayudaría a tener ese cambio que estaba buscando, fue un cambio, un cambio de paradigma._

Durante todos los años que vivieron en Palas Athenas nunca habían experimentado el hecho de ser profesores, probablemente Camus tenía más experiencia con sus constantes viajes a Sibera para ver la evolución de su alumno Hyoga o tal vez para comprobar si aún seguía vivo, según los inquisidores ojos del guardián de la octava casa. Con trece años y sin muchas responsabilidades, salvo la de custodiar una casa que muy pocos se atrevían a recorrer, no era la gran cosa, más si te la pasas todo el día subiendo y bajando escaleras o teniendo informales charlas con los compañeros, así era la vida de la mayoría de los guerreros dorados quienes exhibían su brillante armadura pavoneándose por allí.

Camus había llegado de Siberia hacía unos días sólo para recibir noticias de un nuevo alumno, lo mismo pasó con él y quien sabe cuantos más, se sorprendía de la cantidad de niños huérfanos que había en el mundo y más que nada, de cómo muchachos aun sin familia podían desarrollar una fuerza y un valor de justicia jamás antes visto. Pisó la última escalera con un tanto de fuerza abismal y se encaminó a los aposentos del patriarca, muy pocas veces aquel hombre con máscara azulada y vos tremendamente estruendorosa lo llamaba para algo, obviamente luego de haber sido "comunicado" que en los próximos días tendría que entrenar a un pretencioso niño de dios sabe qué lugar necesitaba un poco más de información. Ingresó al templo viendo al joven heredero acuariano allí, iba a saludarlo pero inmediatamente cruzó su vista con Afrodita y Shaka; frunció el seño y se inmutó a cerrar la boca, seguramente debía ser algo bastante grave para que llamaran a cuatro caballeros dorados.

–Seguro ya sabrán por qué están aquí –el tono de voz se debatía entre una pregunta y una afirmación, Camus miró de reojo a Milo, quien fue el primero en reaccionar.

–No tengo la menor idea.

–¿Para qué nos llamó, su santidad? –esta vez la voz más clara y calma, la de Shaka, fue quien se animó a seguir hablando.

–Hace unos días recibieron una carta donde se les informaba la posibilidad de un nuevo discípulo –mira a Camus quien frunce el ceño–. Sabemos perfectamente, Camus, que tú tienes ya dos chicos en tu guarda, pero es necesario que entrenes a éste.

–¿Necesario? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Afrodita.

–Hace unos dos años, varios santos dorados comenzaron a entrenar a los que serían sus herederos, personas como Shura o el mismo Saga de Géminis han comenzado con los entrenamientos, cada año vienen huérfanos de diferentes partes del mundo a pasar la prueba de caballeros, los destacados terminan siendo enviados a sus "maestros" mientras que los otros devuelto a sus hogares. En este caso, muchos chicos fracasan, pero es increíble que este año tengamos cuatro niños…

–¿Estás diciendo que cuatro infantes pasaron el test de caballeros? –preguntó asombrado Afrodita.

–Les gustará saber que estos niños no son del todo normales, increíblemente pasa algo con varios de ellos. Ustedes cuando llegaron al santuario, cada uno tenía una madre desaparecida o un padre meditabundo por alguna parte del mundo, alguna hermana mayor o primos que nunca pudieron encontrar, lamentablemente hoy en día no sabemos el paradero de muchos de ellos, tal vez fueron asesinados o se perdieron debido a que los dioses malignos saben donde buscar a los futuros guerreros atenienses.

–No entiendo ¿a dónde va todo esto? –cuestionó Milo.

–Pronto lo sabrán, mientras tanto dejaré a cuatro niños a su guarda… –se levantó y tomó una carpeta con pergaminos en ella, avanzó hasta Afrodita–. Tú serás el primero.

–¿Yo?

–Afrodita, permíteme presentarte a Adonis, futuro caballero de Piscis –murmuró y tiró de una cortina para moverla y descubrir a un pequeño niño de ojos celestes y cabello del mismo tono, no debía tener más de siete años; el caballero de la décimo segunda casa observó horrorizado el hecho de tener que ser un especie de "maestra de kinder".

–¿Ya sabe ir al baño sólo?

–¡Tengo siete años! ¡Claro que se! –afirmó el chico cruzando los brazos. Algo extraño había en él pero no podía descifrar que era, inmediatamente el caballero dorado se llevó al niño a su casa entre pataleos y llantos.

–No quiero uno así –murmuró Milo pero recibe un codazo de Camus directo en su vientre–. ¡Aaay!

–Bueno, ahora quiero presentarte al tuyo, Milo –murmuró mientras hacía pasar a un muchachito escuálido, debería tener seis años más o menos, su cabello era rubio, lo cual a Camus le hizo recordar terriblemente a Hyoga, y sus ojos celestes, el niño tenía pequeñas pecas en su nariz, pero apenas se le notaba–. Este niño se llama Clérigo.

–¿Clérigo? –preguntó extrañado mirando al enano, parecía un nombre bastante religioso, pudo notar un collar con una cruz colgado en su cuello.

–Shaka, te presentaré al tuyo aunque probablemente lo conozcas –murmuró, inmediatamente Shaka abrió sus ojos cuando cruzó la puerta un muchacho de unos siete años, cabello castaño claro y largo, ojos celestes y una joya roja en su frente, indio sin dudas–. ¡Él es….!

–¡Ángel! –Shaka podía reconocer a su hermano entre una pila de niños–. ¡Ángel! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

–Ese viejo me trajo –señala al gran maestro.

–¿Eh? ¡Disculpe su santidad! No le volverá a decir viejo –le pisa el pie a lo que Ángel estuvo apunto de lanzar un grito.

–No te preocupes, son niños –suspiró–. Ahora es tu turno Camus…

–Si…

El de Camus era mucho más pequeño que los otros, no debía tener más de cinco años, seguro rondaba los cuatro, aun llevaba entre sus brazos un pequeño oso de peluche color marrón, sus ojos eran bellamente celestes y su cabello rojizo como el fuego y largo, especialmente este chico tenía un parecido increíble con Camus, y creyó Milo que el acuariano también notó esa característica excepcional del pequeño.

–Seguro notaste el parecido físico que tienen –Comentó el patriarca–. Este pequeño es tu hermano.

–¿Her….mano?

Jamás había conocido a alguien de la familia de Camus, pero estaba más que seguro que lo pelirrojo no fue un error genético sino hereditario. El niño era una réplica miniatura de su hermano mayor, lo que podía enternecer o frustrar a igual medida. El mayor se agacha lo suficiente para tomar en brazos al niño, aun no se sabía el nombre pero debería ser perfecto para él, pues en sus ojos se denotaba una simple devoción por el hecho de estar vivo.

–Brendan.

–¿Brendan? Que nombre más raro –murmuró Milo. ¿Qué significaba Brendan? Podía ser tantas cosas dependiendo de la región donde vino ese nombre, al menos observando a Clérigo denotaba los rasgos religiosos, pero el nombre Brendan podía significar tantas cosas.

Una vez terminado el ritual bajaron las escaleras como los otros dos santos de oro, Clérigo callado simplemente abrazó el libro que le había entregado el patriarca, mientras que Brendan dormía plácidamente en brazos de su maestro, sería difícil siendo los niños tan pequeños. Llegaron a la onceava casa y se detuvieron un minuto, Camus dejó a Brendan en el sillón e invitó a Clérigo y Milo a tomar algo caliente, era obvio que el pequeño por su edad madurativa no ingiriera café, pero el caballero dorado de Escorpio era prácticamente adicto a aquella sustancia negruzca. Intentó buscar leche o jugo dentro de su heladera pero sólo encontró un yogurt con cereales, esperaba que al pequeño le gustase o que al menos sea tolerante a la lactosa.

Milo por su parte se sentó en una silla y Clérigo le imitó abriendo el libro con sumo cuidado y mirando su contenido, el mayor se impresionó por como el pequeño pasaba las hojas tan rápidamente y repasaba con sus ojos las palabras escritas en el mismo.

–¿Sabes leer? –preguntó Milo.

–No, sólo veo los dibujos –debió haberlo apostado, sabía tan poco de niños que asustaba el hecho de tener que cuidar de uno, ese enano no tendría más de seis años y seguramente tendría que aprender lo fundamental, escribir y leer de forma correcta.

–No encontré leche pero hay ésto –murmuró dejando el pote de yogurt con cereales frente al niño, Clérigo tomó con cuidado la cuchara y con la otra mano el potecito para comenzar a comer, realmente el pequeño era un encanto, se solía manchar la boca debes en cuando y buscar algún papel o servilleta para limpiarse.

–¿Y cómo haremos esto? –preguntó Milo observando de reojo a Clérigo.

–No creo que sea difícil, no hay que cambiarle los pañales y al menos el tuyo tiene control de esfínteres –miró al pelirrojo que dormía en su sillón–. Supongo que te será fácil.

–No sé Camus, nunca he criado a un niño…

–Siempre está bien intentar, por cierto –mira a Clérigo–. ¿Dónde naciste Clérigo?

–¿Yo? Nací en….–piensa unos minutos–. En una isla, soy griego y nací en la isla de milos.

–Vaya ¡la misma isla que yo nací!

–No me sorprendería, Shaka entrena a su hermano, yo entreno al mío, no sería difícil pensar que éste niño es pariente tuyo –murmuró acomodándose el cabello.

–Pero no tengo hermanos, digo, mis papás murieron y me crío mi hermana hasta que me enviaron acá….a menos que… ¿mi hermana? –mira a Clérigo que termina de comer su yogurt.

–¿Puedo ir a jugar? –pregunta bajándose de la silla.

–Claro, ve, ve… –Milo simplemente hace ademán para que el pequeño corra; al quedar solos el rubio retomó–. ¿Será hijo de mi hermana?

–Parecido físico contigo tiene, pero…ahora que me pongo a pensar, ese niño, el tal Adonis ¿qué será de Afrodita?

–Pues no sé pero le está trayendo problemas por lo que oigo, pasamos recién por la casa de Afrodita y el niño no se quería bañar, creo que tiró a Dita a la bañera con él, los dos estaban mojados, creo que no resistirá tanto –rió en voz baja y miró al costado–. Oye, ¿tu nene no estaba ahí?

–¿Qué? –Voltea y no ve a Brendan en el sillón–. ¡BRENDAN!

–¡CLÉRIGO!

–¿Estarán juntos? ¿Qué tan lejos puede ir un nene de seis años con uno de cuatro?

–Eso no me preocupa, lo que si es que las escaleras son muy largas y Brendan con su edad no tiene tanta estabilidad y Clérigo parece que no posee una buena motricidad fina por lo que hizo con su yogurt

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Virgo se encontraba Shaka haciendo una lista, Ángel se había sentado en una de las sillas con una taza de té delante suyo, al ser bajito de altura sus piernas flotaban de las silla sin la posibilidad de apoyarlas en el piso mientras con sus ojos recorría la enorme casa de su hermano. Para tener trece años, Shaka había conseguido un buen lugar para pasar el resto de sus días y seguro un día que asesinaran a Shaka todo eso sería suyo, aunque sería demasiado cruel pensar en eso ahora.

–¿Qué haces, hermano? –preguntó Ángel.

–Una lista de lo que no debes hacer –Ángel alzó una ceja–. No correr escaleras abajo, no correr escaleras arriba, no mirar fijo a los ojos, no comer entre comidas, no mirar la tele, no irse a dormir luego de las diez y media, no jugar en horas de trabajo….

–No respirar, no vivir….¿qué más? –Ángel rió bajito mientras Shaka cruzaba los brazos, ese niño jamás entendería lo que es ser un buen caballero dorado–. Sólo bromeaba, es que…no me dejas hacer nada.

–Si te dejo hacer cosas, ésta es la lista de lo que si puedes hacer –sonrió el rubio y la leyó–. Puedes comer verduras, puedes estudiar, puedes entrenar hasta las 7 y media, puedes mirar el atardecer por la ventana.

–Puedes suicidarte, ¡mejor me voy! –comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

–¡No he terminado! No puedes salir de la casa sin mi consentimiento… ¡ANGEL! ¡ANGEEEL!

Clérigo llevaba cargado a Brendan para que éste no se caída por las escaleras, debido a la corta edad que tenía, junto a él se encontraba Adonis que se había hartado de Afrodita y decidió unirse al rubio y al pelirrojo en una travesía poco común. Por su parte, Ángel, hermano menor de Shaka, había llegado a libra y se cansó, no era fácil subir esas escaleras aunque si lo era bajarlas precisamente. Inmediato vio a sus amigos llegar y Clérigo dejo a Brendan sentado en el piso como si éste fuera un pequeño bebé, el pelirrojo observaba extrañado a sus compañeros mientras estos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos:

–Shaka me presiona, es muy exigente ¡No puedes hacer esto, no puedes hacer aquello….dios! –murmuró–. Ahora entiendo porque no tiene vida social.

–Afrodita es igual, no para de darme órdenes y decirme que soy un mocoso y que admire su belleza ¡ni que fuera tan lindo como yo! –bufó y se posicionó de una manera elegante–. ¿Y ustedes porqué se fueron?

–Tengo hambre –murmuró Brendan.

–Oh no, no me había dado cuenta que no le dieron de comer a Brendan –susurró Clérigo.

–Ah no, no, no, no, no subiré millones de escaleras para traerle un sándwich al mocoso este –habló Adonis señalando al pelirrojo.

–Pero Brendan es el más pequeño, aunque, estamos en una casa, tal vez el viejo maestro tenga algo de comer –Ángel inmediatamente caminó hacia la cocina–. ¡MIREN! Hay una heladera.

–El viejo maestro no ha estado aquí en doscientos años ¿qué te hace pensar que hay algo bueno ahí dentro? –Clérigo había alzado nuevamente a Brendan.

–Quiero comer algo, dame algo de comer –se encapricho el pequeño y comenzó a dar patadas.

–Ya, tranquilo Brendan mira, mira, no te pongas mal –murmuró Clérigo mientras se sacaba de su cuello el collar–. Mira que lindo es.

–No es comida.

–Pero brilla, mira, está brillando…. –Brendan lo agarra y sonríe mientras lo examina mejor.

–Claro, eso nos da tiempo para buscarle algo de comer –Ángel se comienza a trepar por los mobiliarios con mucho éxito llegando a los estantes–. Miren, hay galletas.

–Deben estar rancias, dáselas a Brendan a ver si se muere –murmuró Adonis.

–Adonis no seas así –suspiró Clérigo y dejó a Brendan en el suelo, el cual comenzó a morder el crucifijo–. No Brendan, no es comida.

–Pero, quería saber si era plata de verdad….

–Este chico será muy astuto cuando sea mayor, puedo asegurártelo –Adonis comenzó a buscar comida, dado que también le había dado hambre.

–Si, creo que tienes razón –murmuró rascándose la cabeza el griego.

–Y también tendrá docenas de amantes jajaja –nuevamente la frase de Adonis que descolocó a Ángel y Clérigo.

–Toma –Brendan le devuelve el collar a Clérigo y comienza a buscar alimento.

–Mmm, acá dice que la fecha de vencimiento es en 1589 ¿qué significa eso? –preguntó Ángel.

–Viejo, muuuuy viejo…. –afirmó Adonis–. Mocoso, ya salte de encima, no vez que estoy buscando comida.

–Quiero tu broche, me gusta –murmuró Brendan.

–Aaaah, no, claro que no, este broche –señala el broche de su túnica–. Es el que me dejó mamá cuando murió, ni creas que te lo daré…

–….¡BROCHEEEEE!

–¡QUE NO NENE HISTÉTICO!

–Vamos Adonis, dale el broche un rato, no le hará nada –Clérigo compasivo intenta hacer que Brendan deje de llorar.

–Claro que no, seguro lo babeará o algo…

–¡No soy un bebé! Dame el broche

–¡QUE NO, TE DIJE MOCOSO INSOLENTE! –gritó mientras se separaba, Clérigo lo agarra por atrás y se sonroja con tanta intensidad que no se da cuenta cuando éste le desprende el broche y se lo da a Brendan quien empieza jugar con él–. Pero ¡QUE DEMONIOS!

–Mira lo feliz que está.

–¡Con mi broche! ¡Sácaselo de una buena vez! –Adonis toma a Clérigo de la túnica y lo zamarrea mientras Ángel baja de la estantería con un paquete de galletitas.

–Encontré estas, no están rancias, mira, pruébalas Brendan –el pelirrojo tiró el broche y comenzó a comer, Adonis colocó ambas manos en su cara con la boca abierta y salió disparado por su broche.

–Te dije que no le iba a hacer nada jejeje

–¡Aaaagh! Le das todos los gustos a ese estúpido niñato….

–Bueno, ya pasó el trago amargo, ahora vamos a comer galletas –dijo sentándose, Adonis entonces se da cuenta que la cocina de libra está completamente sucia por todo lo que habían arrojado y tirado al buscar comida.

–Creo que deberíamos acomodar todo esto.

–Aleguemos demencia y ya.

No solían tener niños en el santuario por los acontecimientos que habían pasado hace una semana atrás, ahora, Clérigo, Brendan, Adonis y Ángel entrenaban en sus respectivas casas con el castigo de no verse durante las prácticas y si es posible no juntarse en ninguna casa, probablemente las experiencias llenó de sabiduría al santuario cuando en aquella oportunidad donde dejaron solos a los niños hicieron un desastre en la casa de libra tirando todo lo que hubiera o alguna vez hubo en la alacena de Dokoh. Flaco favor le harían a los pequeños el juntarse, dado que se potenciaban increíblemente, ahora, Clérigo se encontraba sentado en una silla intentando leer, parte del entrenamiento también requería una educación meramente integral o al menos saber leer en griego; peor la tenía el pequeño francés que sólo se comunicaba con un griego básico, que muchas veces le ocasionó pequeños altercados con sus compañeros, y un francés bastante fluido. Probablemente Adonis, el niño Suizo tenía una agilidad en el idioma dado que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en las regiones luego del fallecimiento de su padre, quien sustentaba sus estudios primarios y tuvo que ser puesto a la guarda del santuario, a manos de su único familiar vivo: Afrodita de Piscis, su primo.

Clérigo pasada las cinco de la tarde y luego de un entrenamiento físico exhaustivo y unas clases particulares de lectura y escritora, se había dormido agotado por la actividad, suponía que teniéndolo así durante tres años iba a ser una tarea sencilla y rutinaria. Giró sus ojos y observó al pelirrojo cargando en brazos a su hermanito completamente agotado, no se sorprendía dado que "Brendan" era el ser más pequeño que ha pisado el santuario, con sus inocentes cuatro años y que seguramente hubiera llegado ahí mismo a la edad de dos, pasando por aquellas terribles pruebas que imponía Arles, aun a la criatura más pequeña e indefensa del mundo como podía ser un niño.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Milo, Camus simplemente levanta la túnica de Brendan para dejar notar unas horribles marcas rojas en la espalda–. ¿Y eso?

–Seguro las pruebas que deben poner a los niños que vienen aquí –murmuró entre dientes y sentó al niño en el sillón el cual poco a poco se resbaló y cayó tendido encima de la almohada.

–¿Entrenaron?

–Apenas pudimos, es muy pequeño, no puedo hacerlo pasar por tanto frío –tomó un mechón rojizo y lo tiró hacia atrás para que no le molestara en su sueño, Milo clasificó aquello como "adorable".

–Entiendo –miró a su sobrino y sonrió también–. Clérigo es un niño muy inteligente, ya ha aprendido muchas cosas.

–¿A leer?

–Aun le cuesta bastante, pero va por buen camino. Roma no se hizo en un día –tomó a su sobrino y caminó hacia el cuarto–. Trae a Brendan.

–Si –susurró alzando al más pequeño y llevándolo a la habitación del escorpiano, dejaron a los niños en la cama y caminaron nuevamente al living para tomar algo caliente. Milo le sirvió café y sacó alguna que otra cosa dulce que tuviera en la nevera, no era de comer aquello, tampoco el santo de acuario, pero aun así nunca estaba de más darse un gusto debes en cuando.

–Dejé a un maestro para Hyoga e Isaac, uno sustituto, Cristal –tomó la taza y bebió el contenido–. Así podré ocuparme un poco más de Brendan.

–Has estado trabajando mucho, creo que deberías dejar de ofrecerte cada vez que hay un alumno nuevo en el santuario –esta vez Milo se dio el lujo de opinar, usualmente no lo hacía y se mantenía al margen pero siempre era bueno una opinión de un amigo.

–Tienes razón, pero, a Hyoga lo conozco desde que nació. Yo me encontraba allí, en Siberia, entrenando. Natassia era una buena mujer, hermosa físicamente y del alma –Milo frunce el ceño–. Era como mi madre.

–¿Tu madre? –alza una ceja.

–Mi madre partió de Francia cuando tenía cuatro años, me dejó en el santuario ¿lo recuerdas? Fue en la época que te conocí –Milo asiste–. Mi madre me dijo que volvería por mí, pero jamás lo hizo, luego supe que se casó con otro hombre pero jamás creí que tendrían un hijo, sabiendo al menos que yo estaba en Grecia aún.

–Bueno, te dio un lindo regalo jeje.

–Hablé con Arles, él me dijo que mi madre falleció cuando se dirigía para acá con mi hermano, sólo él llegó a salvo pero tuvo que enfrentar horribles torturas para pasar el examen de caballero ¿sabes por qué? –Milo niega–. Él quería conocerme, sabía que su hermano estaba aquí, en algún lugar del santuario, a pesar de que llegué hace un par de días, luego de dejar a Hyoga en Siberia, Brendan sabía que si entrenaba para ser caballero en algún momento nos cruzaríamos, es un niño muy vivo.

–Ya lo noté, tiene a todo el santuario a sus pies, podría tomar el lugar de Arles sin problema –rió, Camus parecía bastante serio por lo cual no continuó.

–Eso me tiene a mal traer, quiero enseñarle a usar bien sus poderes, sus armas, no que el día de mañana lo vea como un patriarca hostil y malvado, quiero que él aprenda, con errores y con luces en sus ojos, que pueda crecer…y también poder ser un niño.

–Difícil ser un niño aquí ¿lo sabes? –bebió café de su taza y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Camus quien colocó una mano en su frente y tiró hacia atrás su cabello.

–Es verdad…

No se habló más, seguramente luego Camus, como siempre, le pediría cenar los cuatro juntos, alimentaría él a Brendan como si fuera un bebé, el niño se quejaría de que la comida de Milo era horrible, a lo que el rubio bufaría molesto pero al ver la encantadora forma de ser del galo más pequeño ignoraría la blasfemia o simplemente trataría de mejorar la próxima, el griego solía ser una caja de sorpresa.

_Pasó muy rápido el tiempo que lo tuve bajo mi tutela, unos tres años más o menos antes que Clérigo, Brendan, Adonis y Ángel tuvieran que enfrentar lo que les cayó encima de sus cabezas, nosotros simplemente le enseñamos lo básico, luego ellos tendrían que sobrevivir al verdadero entrenamiento. Clérigo fue enviado a la isla de Milos donde mi maestro llevó a cabo, lo que sería, el entrenamiento final antes de otorgarse la armadura plateada de escorpión, él me comunicó siempre los avances del niño que dejé ir esa fatídica tarde gris; supe que Brendan fue enviado a siberia, donde Cristal hizo de maestro del pelirrojo, otorgándole la armadura de plata de acuario; Adonis por su parte fue a Groenlandia, donde el profesor de Afrodita le evaluó, lo mismo pasó con Ángel en los cinco picos de china bajo los ojos vigilantes de Dokoh. Antes que comenzara la guerra de las doce casas, ellos ya estaban custodiando, pero como rebeldes que son creyeron en Seiya y se enfrentaron al santuario, limpiaron el camino para que los de bronce no se toparan con los caballeros de plata más fuertes que habían alcanzado el séptimo sentido, luego, esperaron las muertes._

_Ángel fue testigo como Ikki robaba la vida de su hermano, para luego también ser participe en el cambio de Shaka y su vuelta a la vida. Brendan vio morir a Camus frente a él, apretando sus puños, sabiendo que su hermano había pedido morir, era algo que había escogido él. Adonis bajó la mirada cuando vio sucumbir a su primo, no obstante, Clérigo observó mi batalla con Hyoga queriendo intervenir, pero no lo hizo. Siempre se mantuvieron ahí, al costado, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Hasta que llegó…el día en que los muertos resucitaron, Atena estaba en peligro y una nueva guerra santa se dio inicio. _

El oscuro día se tiñó de sangre mientras que el trío maligno vio morir a Saori frente a sus ojos. Lloraron y se quejaron, aun Acosta de su propia vida que se extinguía como el fuego de la casa de Piscis, aun faltaban tres horas o un poco menos. Clérigo, Adonis, Brendan y Ángel se encontraban peleando con los espectros de Hades, algunos que todavía quedaban allí mientras que los caballeros dorados volvían en si para continuar adelante. No, no podían ahora llorar por la decisión de su diosa, debían seguir adelante, la guerra santa apenas empezaba.

Milo corrió junto a Aioria y Mu, observando el desastre a su alrededor. Una flecha oscura flotaba cerca, se dirigió en dirección al caballero de Acuario, Brendan, quien no supo como reaccionar. Milo giró con su cuerpo y abrió sus ojos, el hermano de Camus fallecería delante de sus ojos.

El impacto le hizo tener como tic no mirar, y una vez que sus párpados abrieron el grito descolocado le inundó. Clérigo tendido con la flecha clavada en su pecho.

–¡Vamos Milo! –gritó Aioria llevándolo casi a rastras.

Una lágrima se deslizó cuando los ojos de Clérigo comenzaron a cristalizarse, las lágrimas del joven pelirrojo ya no podían hacerlo vivir. Adonis se lastimó los labios al arrancar la rosa espinosa de su boca, Ángel abrió sus perfectos ojos cerrados. Pudo entonces el rubio tomar por última vez las manos del pelirrojo de ojos celestes, a quien hace unos años atrás había llevado en brazos desde Acuario hasta libra. Brendan no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera despedirse pues harían a Clérigo vivir y ser asesinado en cualquier otro momento pero sin sacrificarse por amor….por amor…

Lo que hace el amor.

**Clérigo me cambió ese paradigma, ya no lucharé por honor, por creencias religiosas o al menos no serán mi prioridad para luchar, ahora, lo que pensaré siempre que vea el horizonte, es el pelear por el amor, sólo por eso.**

_No todas las historias tienen un final feliz._

**FIN.**

Es una mezcolanza de aquellas, lo sé, pero al principio quise empezar algo más guiado a Milo pero terminé haciendo un retrato de Clérigo con una cuota de humor por parte de los germanos virginianos. Brendan, Adonis, Clérigo y Ángel son personajes que me pertenecen y quienes leyeron un fic mío sabrán quienes son porque los he utilizado en varias oportunidades.

Pero sino se acuerdan:

**Ángel: **Hermano menor de Shaka (14 años más o menos en el final), la descripción física está en el fic.

**Brendan:** Hermano menor de Camus, el benjamín del grupo (11 años al final).

**Clérigo:** Sobrino de Milo (13 años al final)

**Adonis: **Primo de Afrodita (14 años al final).

En este fic alteré la edad para hacerlo más entretenido, pero Ángel en los fics usualmente tiene 18 años, Clérigo también, Adonis también y Brendan 15.


End file.
